Talk:Penta/@comment-188.242.61.232-20140418125352/@comment-24557530-20140419165913
I for one would always go for the penta, but that is just personal preference. Some points to shed light on: *DPS: Penta got a slightly higher DPS if going all in (just fire as may missles/grenades as possible by firerate/chargetime and reload times) **Ogris however got the higher damage per missle (21k vs 24k), thus a little better ammo effiency. But as mentioned below... both never run out of ammo. You could fire nearly 14min without picking up ammo at the highest pace possible before Penta would be ooa. ** => doe not really matter for damage or efficiency which you choose. ***However if played right the penta is capable of about twice the DPS compared to Ogris, more below (Utility -> headshots) *Range: **On low range on close range both are likely to kill you. However the Penta gives you way more utitlity on close® range due to the smaller explosion radius. **On mid range both rock. **On long range there is no way to aim properly with the penta due to grenades flying in an arch and after some point it is impossible to get the gerenates fly far enough anyway. The Orgis however is very accurate even on long ranges (mind the flight time. Those rockets are fairly slow.) allowing for "sniping" on whole groups of enemies. However most maps are not big enough to properly use this advantage. *Utility: **Orgis got a charge- and a flighttime while Penta only got a flighttime. Thus the Penta gives you the damage output faster. **Ogris rockets explode as soon as they hit ANYTHING (your teammates or your own sentinel, that one ally in Invasion that suddenly decides to rush past you, that invible wall over the crate in front of you .. and so on) resulting in way more selfkills compared to the Penta where the grenades explode when you tell them to. This allows for a very tactical usage of the penta even on close ranges (lobbing genades behind enemies in front of you etc) **If playing in a team both weapons require a lot of positioning, as teammates WILL run in your projectiles path. Thus either killing you or at least denying the damage. Penta allows to lob grenades over your teammates heads and give you time to run if they happen to bounce back to you. Also due to faster damage output it is way easier to protect teammates using the penta **'Headshots' ***With the ogris it is the best way to shoot at the ground in front of your enemie(s) as they may step aside. (I also recently noticed that direct hits (rocket explode on the chest of an enemy) tend to deal no damage at all, neither projectile nor explosion damage) *** The Penta allows you to detonate the grenates above the heads of your enemies thus doubling the damage dealt as all hits count as headshots. Is takes some skill to get the timing right, but makes the Penta a monster against groups.